1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replacement window, and more particularly, to a double-hung replacement window resistant to hurricane-force winds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most replacement windows sold in the United States are subjected to air infiltration, water infiltration, and structural integrity tests before being made commercially available. These three tests remain widely accepted throughout North America and performed on just about every window or door currently sold in the United States.
After Hurricane Andrew devastated Florida in August 1992, Dade and Broward counties enacted new window durability standards. As a result of the enacted standards, windows certified in Dade County are now subjected to a structural integrity test, a battery of missile impact tests, and a cyclical test.
To test structural integrity, a double-hung replacement window specimen is mounted on a wall and exterior surfaces of the window specimen is exposed to elevated air pressure. As described herein, a double-hung replacement window generally includes a window frame, a first sash, a second sash, a first insulated glass unit positioned in the first sash, and a second insulated glass unit positioned in the second sash. Exterior surfaces are generally those surfaces which are exposed to nature, while interior surfaces are generally those surfaces exposed to an interior room of a structure.
Water is then sprayed in and around the exterior window frame and sash surfaces of the double-hung replacement window specimen during the elevated air pressure exposure to simulate wind driven precipitation climate. The amount of air and water that penetrates through the double-hung replacement window specimen is then measured and recorded.
Next, three specimens of a double-hung replacement window are placed on another wall in preparation for a missile impact test. The missile impact test simulates the ability of the double-hung replacement window to prevent large objects from penetrating through the window frame, sashes, and insulated glass units. The missile impact test is facilitated by a pneumatic cannon placed a few feet away from the double-hung replacement window, wherein the pneumatic cannon is loaded with a 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3xc3x977xe2x80x2 (approximate) piece of wood, or other object weighing nine pounds.
In specimen one, a piece of wood fired at the double-hung replacement window at approximately fifty feet per second, and impacts the meeting rail of the sashes, wherein the meeting rails are defined as an overlap region of the first sash and the second sash. Another piece of wood is then shot directly into a center portion of one of the insulated glass units.
In specimen two, a piece of wood impacts a center portion of one of the insulated glass units and another piece of wood impacts one of the insulated glass units approximately six inches away from one of the frame jamb. In specimen three, a piece of wood is fired at the meeting rail of the sashes and another piece of wood impacts one of the insulated glass units approximately six inches away from one of the frame jamb.
During the missile impact test, the insulated glass units can develop holes no larger than approximately five inches by one-sixteenth of an inch, but the pieces of wood cannot penetrate through the insulated glass units and into a simulated living area. If holes are formed in the insulated glass units, the holes can be covered with plastic prior to cyclical testing.
Finally, one or more of the battered and damaged double-hung replacement window specimens are then positioned in openings defined by one side of a hollow, box-shaped container. Each double-hung replacement window specimen is sealed in the opening to create an airtight seal. Air is then pumped into the hollow, box-shaped container, causing each specimen to bow or flex away from the container. The air is then evacuated, causing each specimen to bow inwardly toward the hollow portion of the box-shaped container. This cyclical test is repeated 9,000 times. If there is no failure, the double-hung replacement window passes certification.
Because the durability tests are quite rigorous, a need exists for a replacement window which will pass the strict testing discussed above.
The present invention seeks to help provide a replacement window that will accommodate strict building codes. A replacement window according to the present invention generally includes a window frame having a window header, a window sill, a first frame jamb, and a second frame jamb, wherein the first frame jamb and the second frame jamb each connect the window header to the window frame, and the window header, the window sill, and the first frame jamb and the second frame jamb define a window frame opening.
At least one sash may be positioned in the window frame opening. One type of sash, such as a first sash, generally includes a first sash header, a first sash sill spaced away from the first sash header and oriented substantially parallel to the first sash header, a first sash jamb connected to one end of the first sash header and one end of the first sash sill, and a second sash jamb spaced away from the first sash jamb and is oriented substantially parallel to the first sash jamb and is connected to another end of the first sash header and another end of the first sash sill, wherein the first sash header, the first sash sill, the first sash jamb, and the second sash jamb define a first opening.
Another type of sash, such as a second sash preferably used in combination with the first sash in double-hung replacement window applications, is also movably positioned in the window frame opening. The second sash generally includes a reinforced, second sash header, a second sash sill spaced away from the second sash header and oriented substantially parallel to the second sash header, a third sash jamb connected to one end of the second sash header and one end of the second sash sill, and a fourth sash jamb spaced away from the third sash jamb and is oriented substantially parallel to the third sash jamb and is connected to another end of the second sash header and another end of the second sash sill. The second sash header, the second sash sill, the third sash jamb, and the fourth sash jamb define a second opening. Unlike the first sash, the second sash header of the second sash is reinforced with a reinforcement member preferably connected to or encased in the second sash header. The reinforcement member preferably has a hollow, double I-beam shape and is made from vinyl, metal, wood, or other suitable material. The reinforcement member may extend along an entire length of the second sash header or may be sectioned into two pieces. A reinforcement pin may be positioned adjacent to the second sash header of the second sash.
At least one jamb retainer clip may be positioned adjacent to the first frame jamb and another jamb retainer clip is preferably positioned adjacent to the second frame jamb. Each of the jamb retainer clips define a reinforcement pin orifice which receives a corresponding reinforcement pin, discussed above. The first frame jamb and the second frame jamb each also define a first balance track and a second balance track, and one jamb retainer clip may be positioned in the second balance track of the first frame jamb and another jamb retainer clip maybe positioned in the second balance track of the second frame jamb.
A plurality of shoe balances are also provided, wherein one of the plurality of shoe balances may be positioned in the first balance track defined by the first frame jamb, another one of the plurality of shoe balances may be positioned in the first balance track defined by the second frame jamb, another one of the plurality of shoe balances may be positioned in the second balance track defined by the first frame jamb, and another of the plurality of shoe balances may be positioned in the second balance track defined by the second frame jamb. The shoe balances slide in the balance tracks and are used to connect the sashes to the window frame.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be clarified in the description of the preferred embodiment taken together with the attached drawings in which like reference numerals represent like elements throughout.